1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting system for panels, more specifically, glass panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Glass panels or similarly transparent or semi-transparent panel are conventionally used to form railing systems such as for a stairway or walkway. Mounting the glass panels without damaging the glass panels has proved a challenge with the installation and repair of these railing systems. Thus, it is desirable to have a system for mounting glass panels, or the like, securely and non-destructively in a railing system, while providing an avenue for the removal, repair, and re-installation of the panels at a later day.